extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Takadox
Takadox was one of the six Barraki warlords and the former commander over the east of the Matoran Universe. History Brotherhood of Makuta/League of Six Kingdoms Takadox joined the League of six kingdoms with the other Barraki, only, he acted as a double agent to the Brotherhood. He fed them information and arranged for the others to be killed while he would be spared, however, the Order of Mata Nui interveined and had him sentanced to the Pit, oblivious to the fact he had been acting against the League. The Pit When the Great Catyclysm occured, Takadox was the one who killed Hydraxon and regrouped with the former Barraki warlords. When the Ignika arrived in the Pit, Takadox hypnotized Carapar into bringing a Ga-Matoran to him and forced her to tell him her account of witnessing the Ignika. He was later knocked unconsious by a monterously large venom eel, whose size had been atlered by the Ignika, after attempting to hypnotize it. When he awoke, he witnessed the Toa Mahri battling the Venom Eel. He was shocked to see it defeated and later reported back tp the other Barraki. He was later present when the Toa Mahri pretended to form an alliance with the Barraki. He did not appear again until Mantax, now in posession of the Ignika, summoned the other Barraki and ordered that the traitor, who had betrayed them to the Brotherhood confessed. It was found that it was Takadox but the Barraki were attacked by a Maxilos Robot, which happened to contail the essence of Makuta Teridax. Takadox was forced into a vision of him being a warlord on land again. However, his army of sea insects then swarmed him and his army. He fell unconsious and remained like that until while the other Barraki chased the Toa Ignika and the Ignika. Federation of Fear Takadox and Carapar were later conscribed into the Federation of Fear. Takadox played a key roll in their mission to Stelt, managing to take out an entire crew of Krekka's species without anyone noticing. The Federation then stole the ship and started their mission. However, Makuta Spiriah took control of the ship and ordered they changed it's course to Zakaz. Takadox played a small part in a rebellion, which allowed Brutaka control again. The team landed in the island of Tren Krom soon after this. Takadox witnessed the entity and had to watch as Carapar was killed. He seemed to be affected by his death after and betrayed the team on Artidax by setting off a trap and ducking, causing it to capture the others while he roamed free. Dwellers of Darkness Takadox stayed on the island and saw two order agents arrive and plant a bomb in the volcano. He hid until the Toa Mahri came, then, ambushed them, hypnotized them and forced them to stay stood still, while the volcano errupted. Meanwhile, he took their boat and fled. His current location is unknown. Deserts of Death In the Deserts of Death universe, Takadox was a part of the league of the Six Kingdoms, only, he betrayed them to the Order of Mata Nui instead of the Brotherhood. He was not sentanced to the Pit as a result of this and went on to become an Order agent. His only known mission was saving Mazeka from the crumbling Aqua Magna using a Kanohi Olmak. They reappeared on Bara Magna in a pool of Energized Protodermis and were transformed. Takadox then hypnotized two of the Elemental Lords into diving into a pool of Energized Protodermis, causing them to lose their elemental bodies and become mortal. Takadox claimed to have done this to make them vulnerable so he could force them to do as he said. The team then started searching for civilazation when they were attacked by Zesk and Vorox. Takadox then found that his Hypnotic abilities were increased as a result of the incident with energized protodermis. He used his newly increased hypnotic ability to turn the attacking Zesk and Vorox into his new army. Due to the incident with Energized protodermis, Takadox now not only controls Hypnosis, but also Mental blasts, Brain clamps, Mind Control, Optical attack and Mind shielding. 's alliance.]] He, Atonsa, Catar, Gladium, Mazeka, Pebilan and Eselox are currently on a mission, for the Order, to get the Sisters of the Skrall to ally with the Order. However, it ended up going horribly wrong and causing him to have to challenge the Leader in an arena match 'to the death'. In the end, the Leader changed her mind and made him fight Karox, who was summoned from the dead for the fight. He faught poorly until he started 'thinking like a Toa' and managed to knock off her Kanohi Rahk, her Atomic Sword and accidentally forced her to strike Atonsa with a Nynrah Ghost Blaster shot. Karox then threw a dagger at him, which impaled the Thornax fruits in his Thornax Launcher. He then shot it back at her, causing it to impale the Makuta. Takadox then kicked it in further until her essance seeped out and he used his eye beams to burn it. She was killed a second time and sent back to hell. He then spared the Leader's life, only for her to kill herself in honour of her word. Category:Copyright